Video Game Apprentice
by machine146
Summary: 18 Contestants face off in the apprentice doing various challenges in various video games. Also no Trump.
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Apprentice Episode 1

A shot of New York city is seen with Trump Tower before the camera changes to a random street.

"Yeah, no more shots of that." Nighteye said an Anthro Black Wolf wearing a bad toupee. "18 contestants from Video Game Survivor will be competing to see who is the best in business. From winners to All-Stars they will compete for $500,000 and the winnings from their jobs they win."

Kane, a bald man with a go-tee is seen walking through wall street with a suit and tie on with a NOD patch under the pocket of his suit.

"Kane from Command and Conquer and Winner of Season 1 and 11th place of Winners vs. Losers." Nighteye narrated.

 **Kane's Confession: I led a rag tag team of terrorists with no leadership to a powerful army and each defeat we rebounded. I am perfect for this game and the rest better watch out. I will lead with an iron fist.**

Infested Kerrigan is seen not caring for her state of dress is seen walking as people avoid her.

"Kerrigan, from Starcraft and 9th place from the first season and 4th place in All-Stars." Nighteye said

 **Kerrigan's Confession: I was screwed over twice and this time I will show them that I can dominate a season. While I lack business skills I have led an entire race of Zerg to dominate the galaxy.**

Catwoman is then seen climbing off a building wearing her outfit from Batman Arkham City.

"Catwoman, fifth place in her season." Nighteye said

 **Catwoman's Confession: This is a volunteer game only and while I might be criticized for using my looks to get ahead the older men love it and I plan on flirting with those old business men to give me the win.**

"Lucario who came in 10th and 4th in his seasons." Nighteye said as Lucario is walking through the street as he is given odd looks as a kid points at him.

"Look mommy a Pokemon!" the Kid said

 **Lucario's Confession: I was born and breed to fight and I never turn down a challenge. This is out of my league but I will do my best and see how far I go.**

Jericho who is bald and having a short beard is seen walking through the street wearing his usual mercenary gear as a car stops and honks.

"Go *beep* off!" Jericho yelled

"Jericho winner of All- Stars." Nighteye said

 **Jericho's Confession: I was offered a spot in this season and despite not having any skills in business I cannot refuse an offer to get out of the *beep* hole I live in.**

Samus is seen riding the subway wearing a dress.

"Samus, an early boot from the 3rd season." Nighteye said

Kasumi who is wearing her cloak is walking through a series of restaurants and comes out of one with a purse.

"Too easy." Kasumi said

"Kasumi who came in 4th in the sixth season." Nighteye said

Snake is seen hiding under a box and moving around the street.

"Snake 3rd place from season 4 and an early boot from All-Stars." Nighteye said

 **Snake's Confession: My editing was bad in my survivor seasons but I am here to redeem myself. No more getting into fights with my team.**

"Next up is Colin who placed second in the 4th season of Video Game Survivor from Fallout 3." Nighteye said

As a man wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with a vest with long scraggily hair and a beard is seen walking through the streets.

"S'Krivva, from Survivor Oblivion and placed 5th in her season." Nighteye said as S'Krivva is sneaking through an ally way.

 **S'Krivva's Confession: I was called a very skilled and sneaky player. Some even consider me the best player never to win. I do not think so. If I was so good I would have won. With this game I do not know what to expect.**

"Alyx Vance from Half-Life 2 and runner up of the first season of Video Game Survivor and jury member of Survivor Redemption Island." Nighteye said

Alyx is looking around the city.

 **Alyx's Confession: I barely remember of the old cities of Earth before they were destroyed so this is a new environment for me. I am great at surviving but this game may prove tough for me.**

"Zach a Fan Character from Marvel Universe." Nighteye said

Zach was wandering through the crowd getting some looks due to his armor. He was an average height man wearing black combat armor and had medium brown hair looking a bit annoyed.

 **Zach's Confession: I hate Deadpool. He apparently sent my application in and posed as me during the interview. I played Survivor twice. Once Video Game Survivor and other is Survivor Fan Characters and both seasons were crazy. But I have no interest in the business world. So if I see you Deadpool will make sure to cut off your damn head.**

"King, Runner up of Survivor Skyrim from Fallout New Vegas." Nighteye said as King who was wearing a leather jacket was walking down Time Square.

"Not a bad place." King said

"Tali, from Survivor Africa and All-Stars. She is from the Mass Effect Games." Nighteye said

Tali who is a Quarian wearing her environmental suit is walking through the streets getting weird looks.

 **Tali's Confession: I feel a bit out of place in this game. I sure other competitors will be just as strange but I am stuck in this suit which may hurt my efforts.**

"Moira, winner of Survivor Season 4 and Jury Member of the jury in Survivor Winners vs. Losers. She is from Fallout 3." Nighteye said

Moira was inspecting every little thing on her way to the meeting place.

"Ohh so shiny!" Moira said looking through a window.

"Blazek, a Fan Character who is from the Star Trek Mirror Universe." Nighteye said

Blazek who is a Lyran was wearing a revealing dress getting looks from people.

"Oh stop looking. Like you have ever seen a female before." Blazek said to a gawking male.

 **Blazek's Confession: My secret is out so I do not need to act like a submissive slave. Time to go all out and win this game. They will show the true power of what I can do.**

"Two-Face from Survivor Endor and from the Batman Universe." Nighteye said

Two-Face walks down the street as people seemed to get out of his way.

"Finally Lesko. Jury member of a previous season. He is from Fallout 3." Nighteye said

Lesko who has glasses and is dressed in a scientists outfit and heading towards the meeting place.

 **Lesko's Confession: I am not sure why I signed up for this game. I am not a sales man or know how to make a deal. I am a scientist. I work alone and create things.**

Everyone arrives at the meeting place right outside of Empire State Building.

"Welcome to the apprentice." Nighteye said "By the way we are not staying long. Apparently the police are on their way because some of us stand out. Besides I am not going to have you guys do your challenges in New York. We are going to different places in Video Games for your challenges. Let's head to the first place." Nighteye takes out a remote and presses a button revealing a portal. "Come on." He said as the group walks through the portal to the Pokemon World in Cerulean City. "Welcome to Cerulean City. This is where our first challenge will be. But first I want two people to volunteer as the first project managers."

Kane and Kerrigan shot their hands up.

"Kane and Kerrigan come over here." Nighteye said as both walk forward.

 **Kane's Confession: In this game you have to take chances and go big or go home. So if I volunteer as a project manager first I could get an advantage and show off my leadership skills.**

"So I know in most seasons it is men vs. woman." Nighteye explained "I hate that twist. I like the seasons where there is none of that…except for season 6. That was awful. So you will be picking members. Kane you will choose a female then a male and so forth. Kerrigan you will pick a male then a female. So Kane you pick first."

"Catwoman." Kane said

"Lucario." Kerrigan said as Lucario walks forward.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Since our first challenge will take place in the Pokemon world Lucario will be valuable this round. I hope he can cut it or else he will be fired.**

"Jericho." Kane said as Jericho looked surprised

"Why?" Jericho asked

"Because I need someone who says like it is." Kane replied

"Samus." Kerrigan said

 **Samus's Confession: I was quiet during my first season and being picked as the first female by Kerrigan was surprising. So I guess either she thinks everyone else is a threat or she sees something in me.**

"Kasumi." Kane said

"Snake." Kerrigan said

"Colin, you are an owner of a bar." Kane said

 **Colin's Confession: Damn right I own a bar. I have more experience than most of these people. I doubt I will even lose to any of these guys and girls.**

"S'Krivva." Kerrigan said

"Alyx." Kane said

 **Alyx's Confession: I was surprised that Kane took this long to pick me. We were former allies. He better know what he is doing.**

"Zach. Is it with a K or an H?" Kerrigan asked

"H this time." Zach said walking over.

"King." Kane said

"Tali." Kerrigan said as Tali walks over.

 **Tali's Confession: I am kind of relieved that I was not picked last. Because if you are picked last that means that the leaders have little confidence in you.**

Kane looked at the last two females. Moira and Blazek.

"Moira." Kane said as Moira runs over and hugs Kane.

"Blazek you will go to Kerrigan's team." Nighteye said

 **Blazek's Confession: Really Kane? You pick Moira over me? Moira may be bright but she is a wild card. You cannot control her. Either you are an idiot or you are threatened by me.**

"Lesko." Kerrigan said not wanting Two-Face who goes to Kane's team.

"We have your teams." Nighteye said "So as an added bonus both Leaders get to name their teams but let's get to the challenge first. Behind me are boxes of Rage Candy Bars. Protein bars useful in healing Pokemon. Your job is to sell them to trainers. The team with the most money made wins and the leader gets the money they make. The losers will lose someone and the money they made will go to charity. So good luck. You have an hour to make up a strategy."

 _Nod Team_

 **Kane's Confession: Since I volunteered myself as a leader I decided to name my Team NOD based on the organization I control. Now onto a strategy to sell these Rage Candy Bars for Pokemon.**

"So my plan is to undercut the competition." Kane said "We see how much they are selling their product and sell ours at a reduced price."

"That is nice but where are we setting up our place?" Alyx asked

"Simple, we ask the Pokemon Mall if we can set up in front." Kane said

"I can go over there and ask them." Catwoman said

"I can accompany her." Colin added

 **Catwoman's Confession: I am not sure if Kane's plan is the best. All of us in one place. While the mall is popular there are other attractions we can try to go to but he is the leader. I am keeping my mouth shut for now.**

"So if anyone can make posters go ahead and make them. We also need a couple of tables." Kane said

"Got it." Jericho said

 **Jericho's Confession: I ain't a salesman. I mostly just kill people and act as a bodyguard sometimes. This will be a tough challenge for me but *beep* it. I will work hard to make up for it.**

 _Zerg Team_

 **Kerrigan's Confession: In honor of the race I command I named my team Zerg. As for my strategy I want to use the divide and conquer. There is 9 of us and if we split into at most groups of 2 with some singles running around we should be able to sell more.**

"Here is the plan. Some of us take the entrances to the city." Kerrigan explained "Anyone coming or going will have to talk to us."

"Is that it?" S'Krivva asked

"No, I have plans for four of you." Kerrigan said "Lucario, Zach, S'Krivva, and Blazek you will take the role of Pokemon."

"Wait what!?" Zach said surprised

"Yes, you will go into your Werewolf form. People will buy from you." Kerrigan explained

 **S'Krivva's Confession: While I do respect the plan…I highly disagree with it. Acting like Pokemon? What do I go around saying. Khajiit…Khajiit?**

"People prefer to buy from Pokemon and since there are hundreds they will not know the difference in this world." Kerrigan explained

"Fine, but if someone disappears due to me do not blame just me." Zach explained

 **Lucario's Confession: I think Kerrigan's plan is solid. The four "Pokemon" will wear signs since we can not technically talk and hopefully we can sell a lot of Candy bars.**

 _NOD Team_

The team was getting ready to go to the mall when Catwoman gave the bad news.

"Bad news the mall rejected." She said

"Something about taking business away from them." Colin added "I asked how much it is to set up shop but it is too expensive."

"Damn it." Kane swore not happy.

"However the local Pokemon Center are willing to let us set up just outside." Catwoman added

 **Catwoman's Confession: The mall would have been a decent place to set up shop but they refused to let us there and while Colin wanted to give up I contacted the Pokemon Center and they agreed to let us sell outside for free.**

"Could be worse." Kane said taking out his phone. "Moira and King how are the posters coming along?"

"Not good." King said on the other line. "Moira is not as good as she claims."

"I am not as good as I thought." Moira said

 **Moira's Confession: I was hoping to be creative with the paints and design for the logo but it all came out to be a big mess. Fun but way off of what I wanted.**

"Kasumi you want to help them out?" Kane asked

"Sure." Kasumi said going over to help them.

"We have about 10 minutes before we need to go out there." Two-Face said

 **Two-Face's Confession: We have a spot picked out but nothing to pitch it. So far it has been a disaster. I hope the other team is having just as much trouble.**

NOD Team

The team was outside of the Pokemon Center with better sign.

"Rage Candy bars!" the team started to shout as people came over and started to buy them.

Kasumi comes over uncloaking. "They are selling their bars for $20." She said

"Then we go $15." Kane replied "We can make ours cheaper."

 **Kasumi's Confession: I knew my skills will be useful. Rather then risk a confrontation with the other team I cloaked and checked out their prices. As long as we can make up those $5 by selling more we should be fine.**

Jericho was nearby trying to sell to a trainer.

"Why should I buy from you?" The trainer asked "You look dishonest."

Jericho looked around. "You better buy some or else I will shove the bars so far up your *beep*ing ass you will be barfing out a waterfall of protein and chocolate goodness that your Pokemon should eating instead."Looking frightened the trainer bought 2 and ran off "Tell your friends to buy some or else!"

 **Jericho's Confession: This is a bit easier than I expected. I ain't a friendly guy so I have to use intimidation to sell. So far it is working.**

Four members of team rocket comes over as Jericho was getting more candy bars from King.

"Hey!" One of the members said "No one can sell products without our permission here."

"You got to be *beep*ing kidding me." Jericho said

"Damn, these guys look like they mean business." King said

 **King's Confession: All of a sudden a gang calling themselves Team Rocket decided to start something with us. Unlike the other team a lot of us cannot handle 4 against 2. However they are trying to intimidate the guy with the worst mood on the team.**

"Let's show these guys we mean business!" One rocket member said "Go Rattata!" A Rattata was summoned as Jericho took out his pistol. "He's got a gun run!"

"Wimps." Jericho said "Oh *beep* I should have forced them to buy candy bars.

 **Jericho's Confession: Okay so maybe this game is not so bad. I could get use to this. I am glad I smuggled this gun with me…you know just in case.**

Back at where most of the members were Kane was watching his team members. He saw Moira talking rather than selling and Two-Face was also doing badly as well.

 **Kane's Confession: So instead of selling Moira is talking to everyone and even giving out free samples once in a while which is bad for profits. As for Two-Face….well he seems to be doing terribly as well. I guess because of his face.**

"So here is a free sample." Moira said giving a free candy bar.

"Thanks lady." The trainer said "I will tell my friends."

 **Moira's Confession: I am hoping that if I gave out a free sample they will come back and buy more. I am a shop keeper and sometimes I do give out free stuff to keep customers.**

"Damn it Moira." Kane said as he watches her giving out another candy bar.

"Moira is giving away stuff?" Catwoman asked

"Yes, and it is pissing me off." Kane said "I run a tight shift."

"Well go talk to her." Catwoman said

 **Catwoman's Confession: Come on Kane! Moira is right there giving out stuff and you are just complaining about it. Do something about it.**

Zerg Team

The team was out with each member either at an entrance of a city and four members wandering around acting like Pokemon except for Zach who was in Werewolf form.

"Really you gave me the name Fluffybutt?" Zach complained.

"Well unless you can think of a better name that is your Pokemon name." Kerrigan replied

"What about Werewolf?" Zach asked

"You need something more creative." Kerrigan replied

 **Zach's Confession: Somehow I think Deadpool suggested the name somehow. He is not even playing. I guess he wanted me to suffer ever since I decided to chop off his arms and legs after he stole one of my kills. Still I do not want to be fired for refusing to act like a Pokemon.**

"What about Zachattack?" Zach suggested.

"Okay fine. Just stop wasting my time." Kerrigan said shooing Zach away.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: The plan to have the 2 anthros and a werewolf sell candy pretending to be Pokemon met me with resistance but Lucario seems to be taking it well. The other three just needs to suck it up.**

Lucario was out with Blazek with signs attached to them as people came over to buy some candy bars.

"Well this is working so far." Blazek said

"Lucario." Lucario replied

"Oh right for some reason you can only say your name in this world." Blazek said

 **Blazek's Confession: While normally people would consider this degrading I have done worst stuff. Besides it is only one challenge and people trust Pokemon more than regular humans. Is it dishonest to pretend to be a Pokemon? Yes. But it sells.**

Zach was with S'Krivva on the other side of the city.

"How are your sales?" S'Krivva asked?

"Decent." Zach said as a trainer passes by "Zachattack!"

The trainer turns around. "Wow a new Pokemon!" The trainer throws a Pokeball at Zach hitting it.

"Okay stop it!" Zach replied

"Hmm he must be weakened first." The trainer said "Go Gyrados!" a Gyrados appears.

"Oh come on!" Zach yelled taking out his sword. "Fine you want a fight?"

 **S'Krivva's Confession: One issue with being a Pokemon is people will try to capture you. However if Pokemon are used for advertising do you think it would be a good hint that maybe they might have a trainer. Granted me and Zach are not Pokemon.**

Zach walks back to Kerrigan.

"I got some good news and more good news." Zach said

"Yes?" Kerrigan asked

"I sold a box of candy bars and I have sushi for dinner." Zach said as Kerrigan was surprised.

"What did you do?" Kerrigan asked

"Some idiot decided to battle. Also after beating him I made him pay for the candy." Zach explained

The trainer who tried to battle Zach was on the ground crying.

"Gyrados! Why!?"The trainer cried out.

 **Zach's Confession: While we are not allowed to call friends to help us. The rules did not say to call a friend to come over to make a sushi. Just someone who I met well in Survivor Fan Characters 15.**

NOD Team

Kane went over to Moira.

"Listen you have to stop giving out free samples." Kane said

"Why?" Moira asked "If they like it they will be back tomorrow."

"That is not the point. We have only an hour left to sell." Kane said "You are killing our profits here."

"Well I guess so." Moira said turning to the trainer behind her. "Sorry no free samples."

"Aww. I guess I will buy from the other team." The trainer said

"Wait ours are cheaper!" Kane yelled but the trainer was already out of earshot. "*beep*"

 **Kane's Confession: Moira what am I going to do with you? You already screwed up by barely selling anything and every time I turn my back on her she is now either talking to customers instead of selling or getting distracted.**

"Aww how cute!" Moira said petting an Eevee. "Is this yours?"

"Yes." A trainer replied

"It's so cute!" Moira cried out.

 **Moira's Confession: I am a shop keeper so I know if you act friendly to customers they will buy your stuff. Kane does not seem to understand my ways of selling. Is it effective short term? Not really but I stay in business because of it. I am able to pay for a guard and acquire unique items.**

Kane walks back to the Pokemon Center.

"We better win." Kane said as Colin was nearby.

"Don't worry we have a prime location lad." Colin said "Besides if we lose most likely Moira will be fired."

"If we lose you have my back right?" Kane asked

"Of course." Colin replied

 **Colin's Confession: I know both Moira and Jericho. Jericho is an arse but at least he's reliable. Especially after he was able to pay his damn tab. Moira however I never liked and if she goes because we lose I will not shed a tear.**

 _Zerg Team_

A trainer walks over to Kerrigan.

"Listen, I know you sold me a candy bar for $20 but another guy is offering me one for $15. I want a refund." The trainer said

Kerrigan groaned "How about I give you $5 back and you can keep the bar." She said

"No! I feel ripped off." The trainer snapped

"Ours are more expensive because there is less fat and more protein for your Pokemon." Kerrigan lied "Theirs are less healthy which is why it is cheaper. So you can have the $5 or you can just walk away." Kerrigan's claws come out. "Which is it?" The trainer runs away.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Kane decided to try to sell his bars cheaper and we keep trainers who are demanding refunds. Luckily some of us are able to shoo them away or convince them but one guy is not so skilled in convincing them.**

Kerrigan walks over to Lesko who is struggling.

"Umm geez a refund." Lesko said unsure. "Well ummm I guess so. Can I have the candy bar back."

"Lesko you need to be more assertive." Kerrigan said "Use intimidation, lying, anything to get a sale."

"But…but I am not that kind of guy." Lesko explained

 **Lesko's Confession: Oh geez Kerrigan is not happy with my strategy…well I was hoping to be honest but when people were asking for refunds because the other team is selling their cheaper I felt obligated to refund the bars.**

"Just stop giving out refunds or I will be sure to put your name up for elimination." Kerrigan threatened.

"Oh boy this is not good." Lesko said

S'Krivva walks over. "Do not be intimidated by her." S'Krivva said "She is just panicked because if we lose it is her butt on the line."

"I hope so. I hate to be the first one to go home." Lesko said

 **S'Krivva's Confession: I feel confident that even with a couple of setbacks we won. Our strategy is better and I feel we are a smarter team than Kane's. While Lesko is a weak link the guy is a scientist and will excel on other tasks.**

Boardroom

Both teams entered the boardroom where Nighteye was waiting in a very cheap suit and still wearing an awful toupee.

"Welcome both NOD and Zerg Teams." Nighteye said "So I heard it has been up and down for both teams. Kane what was your strategy and how did you think you did?"

"Well my goal was to undercut the other team by selling the candy bars cheaper and also hang out by the Pokemon Center to grab trainers." Kane said "And I think we did very well despite some members not doing as well as I like."

"Alyx, how was Kane as a leader?" Nighteye asked

"Decent." Alyx said "Although at times he seemed to have lost control of team members and did not do much selling himself."

"Kerrigan, how did you think your team did?" Nighteye asked

"I think we did better. I had Lucario, Blazek, S'Krivva, and Zach act as Pokemon and the rest took the entrances to the city to sell." Kerrigan explained

"Zach, what do you think of Kerrigan as a leader?" Nighteye asked

"Pretty good. She had some creative ideas even if some of us were against them." Zach explained

"Well I will show the results. And to add to the money rewards the winning team will also spend the day at a Pokemon Day Care." Nighteye said. "So NOD you sold 126 bars for a profit of $1890."

A few people smiled.

"Zerg sold 178 for a profit of $ won easily." Nighteye said as players from Zerg Team cheered. "Obviously Kerrigan's strategy paid off. So you guys will go to the Pokemon Daycare and Kerrigan you can enjoy you money reward as well."

 _Pokemon Daycare_

The team arrived at the Pokemon Daycare as they split up in order to either help or play with the Pokemon.

 **Lucario's Confession: As a Pokemon I was happy to help out at the daycare. I was a product of selective breeding here in order to become more powerful than the average Lucario so I can appreciate being here today.**

"Aww they are so cute." Tali said petting a Pokemon.

"Yes they are." Snake replied petting an Ekans.

Tali took an Eevee to Kerrigan who is just standing of to the side.

 **Tali's Confession: My species have a weakened immune system that forces me to live in this suit. I cannot feel the touch of fur against my hands but it does not matter they can be cute.**

"Come on at least help feed them." Tali said holding up an Eevee.

"I prefer not to." Kerrigan replied "Also please get that previous Survivor Contestant away from me."

"Different Eevee." Tali replied walking away. "Have it your way."

 **Snake's Confession: Even the toughest looking of us can at least enjoy a time away from battle the only one who is not enjoying herself is Kerrigan. Despite the cuteness you have to let yourself go and enjoy it.**

 _Nod Team_

The team was back at their suite as they were discussing the impending board meeting.

"So you are you planning on bringing in?" Alyx asked Kane.

"The weaker links." Kane said "The ones who under performed."

"And who are they?" Jericho asked being nearby.

"Easy, Moira and Two-Face." Kane said

 **Jericho's Confession: Thank *beep*ing God Kane did not single me out. I hardly sold anything. However Kane seems to be focused on Moira who did sell pretty well but annoyed Kane. So if he can put the heat on her it keeps it off me.**

"Well, we need to take out a weak link." Colin said looking at Moira who is talking to Catwoman and Kasumi. "We should focus on getting Moira out."

"I was thinking that. I know Two-Face did the worst. He sold one bar but with a face like his I can not blame him." Kane said

 **Kane's Confession: I am pretty certain that I will bring in two people. Moira and Two-Face and focus on Moira. Two-Face is not good at selling but the guy is a hard worker so I want to see him last one more round.**

King was over by Moira, Catwoman, and Kasumi.

"You got to defend yourself miss." King said "Kane is going to try to get you out."

"Aww, I was having fun too." Moira said

"I know you are having fun." Catwoman replied "But you need to prove that you deserve to stay."

 **Moira's Confession: Kane decided to target me and I think he does not like me. My performance is good. I was not the best but I was not the worst so I need to show Nighteye that because I hate to leave this early.**

"We have your back." King said "I do not think Kane did a good job."

"Same, he barely sold anything." Catwoman added

 **Catwoman's Confession: Kane maybe a leader in his world but he barely did any of the hard work and that could have made a huge difference plus his location was not as good. I think most of the blame goes to him.**

 _Boardroom_

"Welcome Nod Team. Take a seat and let's begin." Nighteye said "So Kane you guys got beat badly. Who do you think stepped up and did well?"

"Well it is easy. Colin, Catwoman, King, and Alyx did the best." Kane replied "The worst are Two-Face and Moira."

"Moira I am surprised since you did decently." Nighteye said

"Well he seemed to be angry with me with my tactics and the fact that I messed up the logo earlier." Moira replied

"Because you were giving out free samples." Kane snapped

"They came back and gave me some sales." Moira replied "If you did not like it you should have came to me earlier."

"King, who do you think are the weak links?" Nighteye asked

"Jericho and Two-Face." King replied "Both did not sell very well. Not only that but Kane did not sell anything."

"Wait what?" Jericho asked confused.

"Jericho you have a difference in opinion to King's?" Nighteye asked

"Yeah, well I did not sell well I kept Team Rocket off the team. Plus I have other skills." Jericho explained "I do not sell very well but I am one hell of a worker."

"Kane, why don't you think Jericho is the weak link?" Nighteye asked

"Because Jericho has other qualities that makes him valuable." Kane explained "Overall he is better in the long run than Moira."

"But I sold more than him and there will be a lot of selling." Moira explained

"Colin, who do you think should fired?" Nighteye asked

"Moira." Colin replied

"It seems that you do not like her personally." Catwoman added

"I do not like her but I am thinking of the team." Colin replied

"Bull*beep*" Jericho said "You always like trashing her because she beat you in your season."

"Shut up Jericho." Colin said

"Okay, that is enough." Nighteye said "Kane you need select two people to come back to the final boardroom."

"I choose Moira and Two-Face." Kane said

"You three stay here." Nighteye ordered "Everyone else head back to your suite."

Everyone filed out except for Kane, Moira, and Two-Face.

"So I will give each of you a chance to convince me why you should stay." Nighteye explained. "Kane since you are a project manager tell me why you should stay?"

"Well, I should stay because compared to Moira and Two-Face I have more experience with leadership and despite my defeat I am more likely to learn from my mistakes and improve on my strengths." Kane explained "Plus I am focused unlike Moira who I doubt can lead and follow. She goes her own path."

"Okay, Moira what about you?" Nighteye asked

"Well Kane is missing the point of the challenge is to sell." Moira explained "Kane, is controlling and he focused more on me and not on Jericho who sold almost as bad as him and Two-Face. He could have used them elsewhere but instead focused on me who did sell candy bars."

"I could not focus on them because you stand out as the worst." Kane said "Plus you messed up our poster for advertising."

"But we managed to get the poster out before we were allowed to sell. It did not affect us at all." Moira countered.

"Two-Face why should I keep you?" Nighteye asked

"Well I believe one person here is weaker than me." Two-Face explained

"Who is the weakest and why?"Nighteye asked

"Well umm." Two-Face takes out a coin and flips it.

"Really?" Nighteye said not amused.

"Kane is the weakest." Two-Face answered

"Two-Face I stood up for you and this is how you betray me?" Kane said angered.

"Kane, did not do any selling and should have reassigned me and Jericho to something less sales like or even put us with someone stronger so we could have learned." Two-Face explained

"Says the guy who flips a coin to make a choice." Kane said "Moira is not the weakest. Two-Face is."

"Well this is going to be a tough choice. All three of you are deserving to go home." Nighteye said "Two-Face you are indecisive and barely sold anything…however because of your face and the fact that you worked hard I will keep you for now. Moira and Kane it is down to you and the person who will be going home is…going to be shown after this commercial break!" Nighteye said as it cuts to a commercial for Rage Candy Bars.

"Okay, the person who is going home…" Nighteye said "After some dramatic tension…is…going…to…be…"

"And they call me indecisive." Two-Face commented.

"Shush you." Nighteye said "Kane…you are terminated."

Kane sighed and gathered his things. "Unfortunately I felt your leadership was lacking and the big issue is that you did not sell which is why I eliminated you."

"I understand." Kane said "It was nice to compete." Kane walked out.

"Moira, you barely stayed. I want you to be a better follower and know your strengths and weaknesses." Nighteye said

Kane walks out of the building into a cab.

 **Kane's Final Words: Well this was not what I was expecting. I was hoping to make it to the team switch at least. I know I am stronger than most of my team and without me they will not last long. Still it would have been good to win something in this game.**

Notes on the booted: Kane was the first person who I casted and I wanted him to be seemingly competent but he was an easy first boot as well since it would be interesting to boot someone hwo could have easily made it far compared to others in the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Apprentice Episode 2 **I will give satisfactory results.**

Last time on Apprentice…18 competitors from past Video Game Survivor seasons competed to see who can be the business person. Kane and Kerrigan stepped up as leaders and choose the teams. They were given a task to sell Rage Candy Bars in the Pokemon world. Kerrigan used Lucario, Zach, S'Krivva, and Blazek to sell the candy bars and pretend to be Pokemon. Kane tried to sell the bars at a lower cost however found out that some team mates were not very helpful at selling while Kerrigan had her own issues with Lesko giving out refunds. In the end Kerrigan's Team won and Kane brought in Moira for who he saw as the weakest link and Two-Face for selling the least amount. However Moira pointed out that she did well in selling and Kane was ganged up on by Two-Face and Moira. Kane was fired for poor leadership. 17 are left who will be terminated tonight?

 _Main Room_

Moira and Two-Face walk back in.

"Guess who is back!" Moira said surprising some.

"Kane was fired." Two-Face added "Poor leadership and plus me and Moira ganged up on him."

"Well that sucks." Jericho replied "He was our strongest."

"But he screwed up." Catwoman noted.

 **King's Confession: Seeing Kane gone is good and bad for us. A lot of us saw him as a threat but with a team like this…I do not think we will many challenges because let's face we have a lot of weak players.**

"You better step up Moira." Jericho said "Because you barely got out of there and as a customer you need to prove yourself."

"I will" Moira replied.

 **Jericho's Confession: Moira needs to step up because if we fail again her ass is out of here. I know she can be good in these types of challenges but she needs to prove it.**

"Oh by the way." Samus walking in. "Both teams need to choose a leader before we know what the challenge is."

"Well if that is the case maybe I should sit back." Moira said making Jericho frustrated

"Come on Moira you have to step up!" Jericho yelled

"I do not think this is the right time." Moira said as Jericho slams his fist on the table and walks out. "What is his deal?"

"Fine I will be the project manager this time." Alyx said sighing.

 **Moira's Confession: I am not a leader type. I run my own store but seeing how the others stores are either Colin's bar which just sells drinks and some guy who has a stand that sells food. Not much competition.**

The Zerg Team gathered up the members to choose a leader.

"So how should we do this?" Samus asked

"Maybe we should place the names of people who want to be the project manager into a hat." Tali suggested

"I think that is for the best." S'Krivva said

 **Samus's Confession: When we found out that we have to choose a leader first a lot of us volunteers so we just put the names in a hat and choose one at random.**

"The next project manager is…Lesko." Kerrigan said surprised

"Well I uhh kind of wanted to step up after my poor performance." Lesko said nervously. "I hope that is okay."

"Well just don't let us down." Blazek said

"Don't worry I think I can handle it." Lesko replied.

 **Tali's Confession: Lesko is pretty smart from what I have heard but he works better alone than in a group and plus he is not the most confident of leaders. But you never know. He stood up to Riddick in his Survivor season.**

"So I guess I will think of a plan once the challenge is given to us." Lesko said

 **Lesko's Confession: I did not want to stand back and be in the background I wanted to be aggressive for once….that and if we lose I would be chosen and ganged up on once we get to the boardroom.**

 _Challenge Announcement_

Both teams arrive in the Fallout Universe in front of a rundown motel to meet Nighteye who got rid of the awful toupee.

"Welcome to your next challenge." Nighteye said "Behind me is a rundown motel. Like almost every building in this universe it is rundown and falling apart. Your job is to pick a theme and rebuild the motel. While guests will come in and stay there for the night. They will fill out forms rating it on how much they loved their stay. The team with the highest rating wins. You have two days."

 **Two-Face's Confession: I think we have an advantage here. Half of our tribe is from this universe. If we lose then one of them has to go.**

 **Lesko's Confession: Oh geez I feel a bit nervous seeing how the other tribe has the advantage over us. But I have a genius IQ and I will give satisfactory results.**

 _Nod Team_

Alyx brings the team into a room. "Okay so we have a few choices. We have a Vault Theme, Lover Theme, Raider Theme, and Explorer Theme." Alyx said

"Lover theme." Jericho said

"No….not Raider theme either." Alyx replied

"I am with Jericho. The Lover Theme is the best." King said "It will bring in the guys."

"But the people have been selected already." Alyx said annoyed "Besides King we need to look at everyone not just the guys."

 **Alyx's Confession: When I said no to the Lover's Theme Jericho stopped but King on the other hand kept trying to push it. I volunteered for the Project Manager and unfortunately what I say goes. Besides the women will not be happy with the theme.**

"I think we should go with the Vault Theme." Colin suggested "Give the people something new."

"I like that idea. Anyone opposed to it?" Alyx asked as King raised his hand "No King."

"Come on you know that it will be risky but worth it." King said

 **King's Confession: I ain't one to listen to a woman. Yeah in Survivor I worked with one but it was a mutual respect. Here Alyx needs to earn my respect. Which is why I do not allow women into the Kings.**

"I said no King." Alyx said sternly. "We are going with the Vault Theme and that is it!"

"Fine." King replied crossing his arms unhappy.

"Besides King, if you wanted to choose the theme you should have volunteered." Catwoman reminded.

 **Catwoman's Confession: King is just a pig. I heard he was good in his survivor season but mainly because he did not work with a lot of women. Here half of the players are women and he needs to learn some respect.**

 _Zerg Team_

The team was gathered around a table in one of the rooms.

"So umm I guess we should go with the Explorer's Theme." Lesko suggested not sure.

"Are you sure?" Kerrigan asked

"Well umm no." Lesko replied

"Well then choose something you are confident in!" Kerrigan snapped making Lesko back off a bit.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Lesko is meek and if we lose the blame will be on him and I will make sure of it. I am not letting anyone else go home because our project manager is weak.**

"I am confident." Lesko said

"Fine, but do not screw us." Kerrigan replied

"I do have a plan." Lesko said "We add some Nuka cola machines and maybe some chemistry tables in the rooms but instead of chems they can change the Nuka Cola flavor."

"That is a good idea." Tali said

"It is. Before I experimented with Giant Ants I experimented with Nuka Cola making all kinds of flavors." Lesko said

 **Lesko's Confession: I want to make this fun and not just a motel to sleep in but a place that you can remember. It will require a lot of work but I think we can do it.**

"So let's get to work." Zach said as the team splits up to get the supplies.

 **Tali's Confession: I like this idea Lesko has. I think it can work but my main concern is that we cannot get it done in time. We have 12 rooms to fix up and only 2 days. I am worried that we will be half done.**

Nod Team

The team got to their motel which looked run down with debris everywhere.

"Okay I guess we have to get to work." Alyx said as the team starts clearing out the rooms. However King seemed to be putting in less effort.

 **King's Confession: I've seen worse place. When I acquired my gang's headquarters it was a dump and we fixed it up. This place is no problem. I fact why should we care if it is perfect people who are looking for a room just want a bed. It does not have to be pretty.**

"Hey King." Jericho said "Why don't you get off your ass and help."

"It's not like we need all of the walls painted." King replied "Besides we are doing well."

"We have 12 rooms and we are down a person." Colin replied "So get up and help."

 **Colin's Confession: I thought King would have been a good guy on our team but the guy is lazy. I would choose Gob over him any day. At least Gob works….even if he is a screw up. But King needs a kick in the arse.**

As they cleaned out the first room Kasumi was struggling to pull a heavy metal bar out. "King I need some help" Kasumi said

"I am busy." King replied collecting small pieces of wood in the next room.

"This thing weighs as much as I do and all of the other guys are busy." Kasumi added "Help me!"

"No, you have it." King replied annoying Kasumi

 **Kasumi's Confession: Remind me to steal his stupid jacket later. He is picking small sticks while I am gathering up the heaviest items. We are not doing well all thanks to King.**

 _Zerg Team_

Zach and Blazek were moving the supply of Chemistry Tables and sets.

"We have some bad news." Zach said to Lesko. "We only have enough tables for half of the rooms."

"Oh dear this is not good." Lesko said unsure what to do.

"Well you have any ideas?" Blazek asked crossing her arms.

"Umm well…" Lesko replied stumbling over his ideas and words.

 **Lesko's Confession: We were only able to get half of the tables that we needed which is not good. I need to think of something quick. Because if I fail I go home.**

"Well we could place them between the rooms and have 2 room to a table." Lesko said

"That could work." Blazek said as she and Zach started moving them and nailing them to the floor.

 **Blazek's Confession: Lesko is not the strongest here. Maybe even the weakest but the guy is smart and if he can just grow a pair he might be able to get farther. Still I think we have this in the bag.**

Zach looked at the floor material and sighed. "The floor is weak. We maybe have to reinforce some of it."

"Well its run down what do you expect?" Blazek replied

"Well Lucario is the most agile I can have him attach some boards to the bottom of the floor around the second floor at least." Lesko said "It will not be pretty but it will work."

 **Zach's Confession: We are fighting time here. While half of us clean the rooms the other half are putting in the tables and fixing the floors because if we have a guest fall through and get injured we would lose. I am not sure if we have enough time but we will see.**

 _Nod Team_

The team was making progress as all of the rooms were cleaned out and Vault Items were delivered.

"There everything is delivered." Catwoman said as the team started to open the crates.

"Moira, do you know how this stuff should be arranged?" Alyx asked "You talked to a Vault Dweller before."

"Well…I never been in one so I would be useless." Moira replied

"Me either but at least give us something." Colin snapped

"Here give me the stuff I can arrange the *beep*ing rooms if no one else will." Jericho said grabbing some items.

 **Alyx's Confession: This challenge should have been a cakewalk since 4 members are from this universe but it's the former raider who steps up to design the room. I really hope this ends well. I would hate to be fired due to a lackluster team.**

"Where did you get experience with Vaults?" Catwoman asked Jericho as they start to arrange and decorate the rooms.

"When I was younger I explored a vault. The place was a *beep*hole and full of dead people but some of the rooms were untouched. I am trying to remember those rooms." Jericho replied "King,. Moira, and Colin. None of them have experience with the *beep* out there. They all are comfy in their shops or headquarters. I saw real *beep* out there."

"Well at least you stepped up." Catwoman added

 **Jericho's Confession: I think this game is a *beep*ing joke. But I ain't one to turn down competition. I am here to stay and compete. So *beep* those who say that my heart is not into this.**

Alyx was meeting with Moira and King.

"Since you two are not really working I need someone to man the front desk." Alyx said "Which one wants it."

"I can do it." Moira said

"Good. King you can be the guy who takes the luggage to the rooms." Alyx said

King nodded unhappy with the job.

 **King's Confession: I ran a gang. I am not some lowly luggage boy. They serve me I do not serve them. But I want to stay in so I will do it but not be happy about it.**

 _Zerg Team_

The items arrived as the teams started to arrange the rooms.

"How is everything going?" Lesko asked

"Pretty good." Snake replied grabbing some supplies. "Everything should be ready by tonight."

 **Snake's Confession: We are working well and despite Lesko is not the best leader he wrote out a clear game plan and designed each room so each one is a unique experience.**

In one of the room Samus was moving a bed as her legs goes through the floor.

"Damn it!" she yelled "Who did not reinforce the floor?"

"Lucario did…but it must have been worse than what we thought." S'Krivva said as she helped Samus out. "Well this room is not getting completed."

 **Samus's Confession: We already had to close off one room due the damage and now we have to close off this one. We are two rooms down now and no time to fix them.**

The rest of the day goes off without any issues.

"So, the rooms are arranged." S'Krivva said looking over the check list.

"Umm so we…need someone at the front desk….maybe…ummm." Lesko said a bit nervous.

"Blazek might be the best for it." S'Krivva suggested "She might be an assassin but she is manipulative and can play the part."

"Okay that sounds good." Lesko said unsure. "Well I guess we have everything…"

 **S'Krivva's Confession: I have to take a little bit control and delegate some jobs since Lesko is a bit scared. Nice guy but he needs to step up and tell us where we need to go.**

 _Nod Team_

Guests started to arrive as Moira was in the front desk.

"Hello! Can I help you?" she asked

"We need a room for the night." Said the guest.

"Sure, that would be umm…30…I mean 35 caps for the night." Moira said as Kasumi swore.

 **Kasumi's Confession: Moira did not memorize the prices. How are you a store owner? You need to memorize the prices. The rooms are 25 caps a night. Not 30 or 35.**

"It's 25 caps Moira." Kasumi said after the guests left.

"Oh, sorry I got a bit confused." Moira said "It will not happen again."

"It better not." Kasumi said

 **Moira's Confession: So, I made a boo boo. It happens. We all make some mistakes. No big deal. I overcharged 1 guest.**

The guests come over with their bags as King brings it up but he is obviously not happy as she drops them hard on the ground when they get to the room.

"Be gentle I have some breakable stuff in there." The guest said as King walks away without a word.

"King!" Jericho yelled pulling King aside.

"Do not do that *beep* today!" Jericho threatened "Do I like doing this no. I am a *beep*ing interior designer and housekeeper but I am doing this *beep* because I want to win. If you cannot get your *beep*ing head in this game then leave."

King looked a bit frightened and nodded.

"Good, next time you pull that attitude *beep* we will have another talk." Jericho said

 **Jericho's Confession: I will admit I hate doing this job but I do it cheerfully as I can because I am not ending up in a losing team. I am going to pull my weight and if King wants to act like a little bitch he has no place on this team.**

"You got through to him?" Alyx asked

"He should act mature now." Jericho said "If not, well then he will get his ass kicked."

 _Zerg Team_

Guests started to arrive as Blazek greets them.

"Hello, welcome to Explorer's Inn." Blazek said seductively. "Which room would you like."

 **Blazek's Confession: When I was told about manning the front desk I took that as a challenge and I can get away with charging them a bit extra. At least for the guys that come in.**

The guests were checking in as everything was going smoothly.

"We got a call from a room." Blazek said "There is a roach in it."

"Really?' Tali asked

"I will kill it." Kerrigan said walking up.

 **Tali's Confession: Normally when you hear a roach you think small but the bugs here are large so of course we get our strongest one to kill it.**

Kerrigan walks back with a dead Radroach.

"Luckily these things are easy to kill." Kerrigan said "My Zerglings can easily kill them."

 **Kerrigan's Confession: For the most part the night was uneventful. We worked together well but we are a bit worried about the other team. We did a good job but we need to be excellent in order to win.**

 _Nod Team_

The morning came as the guests came down for breakfast and checked out.

"What did you think about the room?" Alyx asked

"Very good. Great scenery and good atmosphere." The guest said

 **Alyx's Confession: I was really worried about how guests would react. So far everything seems to be positive. I just hope we beat the other tribe because a couple of team members were not pulling their weight.**

 _Zerg Team_

Guests were leaving after breakfast as Lesko gathers the surveys.

 **Lesko's Confession: I was too nervous to ask the guests but hopefully we won. I would hate to be considered the weak link since…well I am not that strong and good with conversations.**

 _Boardroom_

Both teams gather up as Nighteye was waiting for them.

"Welcome. I take that it has been an eventful few days." Nighteye said "Alyx how do you think you did?"

"I think we did well. We had a few missteps and problem team members." Alyx explained "But we came together and I felt that the guests were happy overall."

"Lesko, same question." Nighteye said

"I uhhh and not so sure…" Lesko replied "I think we did well."

"Well I have the results." Nighteye said taking out some papers. First is Nod Team. The quests commented that the rooms were nice and clean, beds were comfy, the check person gave us the wrong price, the guy who carried the luggage was rude. Overall you had an 85% approval rating. Good job." Nod team looked pleased. "Zerg Team the comments said that the girl in the front desk was wonderful, rooms were nice, a little too kid friendly, a radroach in a room. Overall you had an 88% approval rating." Zerg Team cheered "Congratulations Zerg Team you won and Lesko you win the profits which were $650 or 650 caps.

"Thank you." Lesko said

"Also, Zerg Team you will be heading to New Vegas for the day. Which you get to eat, gamble, and have fun and it is all expense paid." Nighteye added "Nod team you have the afternoon to think about who will being joining Alyx in the boardroom."

 _Zerg Team_

The team went to New Vegas where they split off into different casinos. Kerrigan and Zack were stopped by security.

"Weapons please." The security guard said

Zack sighed and gave up his guns, knives, swords, explosives, and poison darts. "I swear if you lose any of these I will kill you."

 **Zack's Confession: What do you mean you will give me a kill count? I only killed that Gyrados from the last challenge….okay I might kill that security guard if he has a bounty on his head.**

"And for you?" the guard asked Kerrigan noting the claws on her back.

"These are attached to me…if you want to remove them I will remove your arms." She replied as her eyes glowed.

"Better leave her alone." Zack added "She can crush you with her mind."

"You two can go on ahead." The security guard said

 **Kerrigan's Confession: This is the perfect reward. We get to relax and have some fun. Our team is 2-0 and I choose who I felt that would be the best suited for this kind of game and it is working out so far.**

At another casino Lesko and S'Krivva was just leaving.

"How did you do?" Lesko asked "Because I easily figured out the cards and counted them to favor me. I won 500 caps."

S'Krivva laughed "I got 1000 all through pickpocketing." She boasted "Good job though."

 **S'Krivva's Confession: Lesko is extremely smart but lacks the confidence. I felt that we would have failed if I had not helped in the challenge. He is someone that can be very useful to me going forward.**

 _Nod Team_

In the suite the team was gathered by the table.

"That was a close one." Kasumi said "We could have won that easily."

"I agree and I know who is to blame." Jericho said "Two people here did not pull their weight."

"Hey. Do not cast blame onto me!" King shouted

"I did not name names but thanks for admitting it." Jericho said

 **Jericho's Confession: We should have crushed that challenge because 4 of us is from this universe and I felt like I did more than the other 3 *beep*s for brains here. Moira messed up, King is arrogant and sexist, and Colin is playing it safe. I did more than them and I am a *beep*ing raider with no experience with motels other than looting them.**

"We will see how it goes." Alyx said "I know that I have a chance of going home."

"Well you did your best." Moira assured.

 **Alyx's Confession: I think that I might be safe tonight due to King and Moira messing up in the challenge but I could be blamed for not controlling them. I have to defend my actions and not let my guard down for one second.**

"Could say the same to you." Kasumi muttered.

"Oh, come on I did my best." Moira said "We all did."

"You could have stepped up." Kasumi added "You and Colin had the most experience with this challenge and this world and neither one of you did anything to help."

 **Kasumi's Confession: This team is frustrating. Kane picked a weak team. We have some strong members but we can stand to lose a few. Maybe we can get our act together after we lose a weak link.**

 _Board Room_

The Team walks into the board room as Nighteye was waiting. "Welcome, so I know it was close but it is your second loss in a row. Alyx what do you think went wrong?"

"Well, the team worked hard and well together but the issue was a couple of members brought our rating down. King and Moira." Alyx explained "King refuses to listen to orders because I am a female and gave attitude to some guests and Moira had a chance to step but did not and gave out the wrong price at the front desk and the guests found out."

"King, why did you refuse to comply with orders?" Nighteye asked

"Where I am from females are not allowed in my gang. Nothing personal they are better as groupies than members." King replied

"But yet you are with a team." Catwoman said "You have to listen to the leader. If not you could derail the team."

"Yes, because if you refuse to listen to orders you should leave now." Alyx added

"Moira why do you think you messed up?" Nighteye asked

"Well I get distracted a bit…so I kind of forgot about the price." Moira replied

"And why did you not step up seeing how you went to the boardroom last time?" Nighteye asked

"Well I do not think I could do well and I am waiting for a challenge that fits my strengths." Moira replied "I do not have experience with motels."

"That is bull*beep*!" Jericho yelled

"Jericho, you have an issue with Moira?" Nighteye asked

"Yes, I do…" Jericho said "We have FOUR people from this universe me included. Three of us did not *beep*ing step up. I helped with the design but King *beep*ed around. Moira *beep*ed up. And Colin played it safe."

"Colin do you agree with Jericho's statement?" Nighteye asked

"Not at all." Colin replied "I did my job well here."

"You did but you would have been perfect if you stepped up in design instead of me!" Jericho yelled.

"We still lost." Colin replied

"Catwoman do you think Alyx did a good job?" Nighteye asked

"Yes…I think she should stay and either Moira, King, or Colin should be fired." Catwoman said

"Okay, Alyx you can bring two people back with you who will they be?" Nighteye asked

"Simple…Moira and King." Alyx said

"Everyone else head back to the suite Alyx. Moira, and King you will stay here." Nighteye said as everyone leaves the room.

"So, I will ask each of you one question." Nighteye said "This will determine who goes home tonight. Alyx let's start with you. You team seems to think you did a good job. Is there something you could have done better?"

"Probably given King and Moira less responsibilities. They messed up and I was hoping putting them as the baggage boy and the receptionist would help the team." Alyx replied

"King, you refused to listen to Alyx because she is a woman." Nighteye said "In the future are you willing to listen to the women in your team?"

King hesitated for a moment "Yes…I am willing to be led by women."

"Finally, Moira." Nighteye said looking at Moira "Will you step up to be the leader for the next challenge?"

"No…I want to wait until I found the perfect challenge." Moira replied

"This was the perfect challenge for you and unfortunately your unwillingness to step up…" Nighteye said "Moira you are eliminated. Head back to your world."

Moira got up and headed outside.

 **Moira's Final Words: This was not as fun as I expected. Everyone expected me to step up and be a leader but I do better as follower so I am glad I can go back home and enjoy my life.**

Next time on Video Game Apprentice. The teams go to the Starcraft universe where they are tasked to buy a ship, fix it up, and sell it for a profit.

Notes on the booted. Moira was an easy second boot. She did not have the thirst to win and never really wanted to step up.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Apprentice Episode 3

Last time on the apprentice…the teams were required to fix up a couple of hotels. Alyx took control of Nod Team and despite problems with King and Moira managed to get it fixed in time. While Lesko took leadership of Zerg Team and despite problems with his leadership and a room losing its floor they managed to win by a slim margin. In the boardroom Alyx accused both King and Moira for losing the challenge. In the end Moira was fired for not stepping up during the challenge at all despite being from the universe.

 _Nod Team_

Alyx and King returned from the boardroom. "Moira is gone." Alyx said

"Good riddance." Colin replied happy with Moira being gone. Jericho rolled his eyes at the comment.

"You should have joined them." Jericho commented

"Listen, Alyx I am sorry for my behavior and I promise to do better this time." King said "It's hard taking orders from females but I am ready to listen to orders from any of you."

"That is all I needed King." Alyx said hugging him.

 **King's Confession: I felt like I could have gone home tonight and that would have been awful. I like to stick around until the finale and if that means sucking up my ego I will do that. I am a changed man this competition.**

"So, who will be the next leader?" Colin asked

"Why not you?" Jericho suggested

"Stop trying to get me to step up." Colin snapped "Why don't you step up?"

"At some point." Jericho replied "As you can see I am not a leader. But I do not go around bragging that I own a business."

"I will step up as the next leader." Kasumi said "How hard can it be?"

 **Kasumi's Confession: We lost twice and are now down by 2. While I might not be the best for this game I might have a better chance at controlling some of the most volatile personalities here.**

"Okay, listen up!" Kasumi said unusually loud. "If any of you are detrimental to this challenge I will bench you. We lost twice and I hate losing."

"You got it." Catwoman said

"We have your back." Two-Face said

 **Colin's Confession: Where did this Kasumi come from. She is usually soft spoken but now she is taking charge. We might have a chance and if we fail well hopefully she can take the fall over me.**

"The last thing I want is to be 3 players down." Kasumi said "We have some very smart players here. The other team might have some good members but a lot of them are in experienced when it comes to these kinds of challenges."

"You know we can hear you!" Zack said as the Zerg team was listening in.

"We know do not interrupt my speech." Kasumi replied

 **Alyx's Confession: With Moira gone I felt like we gotten a bit stronger. We look determined to win now and not get ran over by the Zerg team. 2 losses were enough. If we lose a 3** **rd** **challenge none of us may be around for the finale.**

 _Zerg Team_

"So, Kasumi is the project manager for Nod Team." Zack said "So who wants to step up?"

"I will." Tali replied "I know her and I think I can counter her tricks."

"Good to know." Blazek said "I want a clean sweep of the other team."

 **Tali's Confession: I wanted to wait a couple of challenges before volunteering and I think it will be difficult but doable. I just need to know what the challenge is and use my team's strengths to their fullest potential.**

"You sure you can lead effectively in that suit?" Snake asked

"I was on survivor twice." Tali replied "I can deal with that I can do this easier."

"Just asking because it is hard to negotiate deals when they can see your face." Snake reminded as Tali looked at him.

"I know but I can deal with it." Tali said slightly offended.

 **Snake's Confession: I want to keep the momentum going and I do not want a team member to ruin it and cause us to go into a freefall. I am just trying to be realistic not pessimistic.**

"I am just concerned that is all." Snake explained

"Just let her lead okay." Kerrigan snapped.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: Snake has been quiet for the first two challenges and now he is questioning Tali. I know she is competent just give her chance to lead and if she fails she can take the blame.**

As the group talked Lucario stood by himself with his arms over his chest leans against a wall.

 **Lucario's Confession: I am not one for small talk or arguing before the challenge is given. Which is why I am quiet most of the time. I was made for fighting so I am unskilled in this game. Still I stand back and observe so when it is my time to step up I can do a good job.**

 _The Next Day_

Both teams met at a Starport as many people looked at Kerrigan confused as they passed by.

"Welcome to Starcraft Universe." Nighteye said "Today's challenge you will be buying a ship and refitting it and selling it. You can buy any ship and make it into whatever you want. The team with the highest profit wins."

 **Alyx's Confession: Looking at our team we do not have much of a chance. Only Kasumi has experience with ships and no one else does. Plus, the other team has Kerrigan. Who is from this universe. It will take a miracle to win.**

"Now if you will excuse me." Nighteye said "Some orange skinned man with small hands and bad hair is trying to sue us for Copyright and cut of the profits."

 **Blazek's Confession: Yes! A challenge I can do easily. I have been around ships all my life and with Kerrigan, Samus, and Tali all having experience we have this in the bag.**

 _Nod Team_

The team started to look at ships.

"We have a variety of ships…from old dropships to battlecruisers." Said the salesman. "So, what are you looking for?"

"I am not sure…." Kasumi said "We need to figure out if we want commercial or a warship."

"I think we should go warship." Catwoman said "There is a lot of fighting in this universe."

"Maybe we should go by your strengths Kasumi." Alyx said

"Like a stealth attack ship." Catwoman suggested

 **Catwoman's Confession: This universe has the ability to cloak so why not just get a dropship and attach a stealth generator. Kasumi is great at stealing and cloaking so she is perfect to put that into a ship.**

"How much for the dropship?" Kasumi asked looking at a beat up dropship.

"20,000 credits." Said the salesman

"15000." Kasumi replied

"No 20,000." He said more sternly.

"Hold on. Let me take care of this." Jericho said shoving the salesman to the side and having a "Talk with him."

 **Jericho's Confession: I am tired of salesmen trying to rip us off. We are bartering for a lower price and I am not taking any of his *beep* today.**

Moments later the salesman came back "15000." He said as Kasumi pays him.

"Thanks Jericho." Kasumi complimented

"No problem I do not want to lose." Jericho commented

"So, we are making a stealth ship." Kasumi said looking over the drop ship. "We need a new paint job…gut the inside and get some mechanics to refit it."

 **Kasumi's Confession: We have an unlimited budget and our goal is profit. So, we spent 15000 on the ship, 500 on the paint, sold some of the gutted inside for 1000, and we just need to find some mechanics.**

King raised his hand "I am willing to look for some mechanics if you guys want to repaint the ship."

"That is great." Kasumi said "Two-Face can you locate a stealth component."

"I can." Two-Face replied

 **King's Confession: I want to show that I am a team player. I know where to look to. Mainly because I found a mechanic shop in this star port so it makes my job easier and makes me look good too.**

 _Zerg Tribe_

Tali was with her group looking over some ships.

"I was thinking about going small." Tali said "Spend as less as we can."

"What are you thinking?" Kerrigan asked

"Like a Wraith. A beat up one that can no longer see combat." Tali explained "Refit it so it can recover salvage."

 **Tali's Confession: I am perfect for this. I love learning about the inner workings of ships and my time in the fleet makes my skills valuable. If we spend less we can make more. Plus, we do not have as much work to do.**

Tali found a beat-up Wraith.

"How much for this?" she asked

"10,000"" The salesman said

"I can pay 7500." Tali offered.

"8000." He said

"Deal!" Tali and the salesman shook hands as the team started to strip the Wraith of its weapons.

 **Samus's Confession: I am not sure if removing the weapons was a good idea. Because I would assume weapons would make it more valuable but it is Tali's choice not mine.**

"So, do we really need to paint it?" Snake asked

"Yes, we do." Tali replied "We need to make it look better. It's rusted and battle scared"

"Well, it might seem more attractive if it looks beat up." Snake said "But whatever you are the leader."

 **Snake's Confession: So, we stripped it down and repainted it. Not a fan of the painting. The paint is a bright gray and looks ugly. I know I would prefer it looking beat up but fix up all of the systems.**

"We should buy some items to help with salvaging." Lesko suggested "Like some cutting lasers."

"That is a good idea." Tali said

 **Tali's Confession: We are mostly working well together. Lesko, Kerrigan, and Samus are helping me find and attach parts while the ones who are not as good with tech are doing the grunt work. The only problem is Snake who is complaining a lot.**

"Not sure if that will work." Snake said as Lucario is struggling to hold up a part as Samus welds it on.

 _Nod Team_

King comes back with a mechanic.

"I found one." He said "How much will it take to fix it up?"

"1500…" the Mechanic said looking it over.

"Deal!" Kasumi said as they shook. "Good job King."

"Thank you." King replied

 **Kausmi's Confession: King proved himself today. We expected the mechanic to charge 2000 dollars but King found one that did not charge as much. I just hope that he does a good job.**

The Mechanic starts to work on it as Two-Face comes back with a crate.

"Found one…it was expensive." He explained "About "10,000"

"Good, give it to the Mechanic." Kasumi replied

"Are you sure we can afford all this?" Catwoman questioned.

"I hope we can sell it." Kasumi said

 **Two-Face's Confession: Kasumi says that price is not the issue and I tend to believe her. It is her butt on the line this time and not mine. So, if we fail it is her fault.**

The team continues to work as the ship was taking shape.

"It's looking good." King commented

"Aye, couldn't have done it better myself if I was the leader." Colin commented as Alyx rolls her eyes behind them.

"So, we should win our first one." King added

 **King's Confession: At first I was hesitant on the plan but the dropship is looking better and better, The mechanic I found is doing better than I expected and if we win I will take some credit for it.**

Hours later the finishing touches were put on the dropship.

"All done." Kasumi said "Now to find a buyer."

 **Alyx's Confession: I think we have a good chance this time. Everything went smoothly we all worked together. No one slacked off. Where was this team the last two challenges?**

 _Zerg Team_

The Team hired a mechanic as he got the ship up and running.

"How much for the repairs?" Tali asked

"Well I can not salvage much of it." The Mechanic said "But I got it up and running so 2000."

"Fine." Tali said paying the man.

 **Tali's Confession: So, we got only 50 credits for salvage and had to pay 2000 for the repairs. I just hope finding parts to grab salvage would be cheaper. I need to make a profit off it.**

Lesko, Samus, and Kerrigan came over.

"We located a mechanical claw and cutter to grab the salvage." Kerrigan explained

"Yes, and even better…it is compatible. Samus says that she can attach it." Lesko said excitedly.

"Great, how much does this cost us?" Tali asked

"5000 dollars." Samus said "Down from 7000 they were asking…it was the only one we could find sadly."

"Damn, but at least this is the last piece we need." Tali said

 **Lesko's Confession: Tali is a bit stressed about this challenge. I mean it is stressful I can tell you that but I think she is full of doubt. She needs to be more confident and trust in her team. I trusted my team and we won.**

The group starts to attach the claw and cutter as others repaint the ship.

S'Krivva was painting as she noticed Snake slacking off.

"Come on Snake we are working on a time crunch here." S'Krivva said

"I am working!" Snake yelled

 **S'Krivva's Confession: We need to get this ship done today. We have 2 days but we need to get the work done on day 1 and sell it on day 2. I am working my furry ass off getting paint on me and Snake is over in the corner gently painting. Hurry up.**

As the day closes everything was put in and the paint job was completed. A few panels were put in to cover everything.

 **Blazek's Confession: I feel that we could have done a better job but it looks decent and we should be able to sell it for a good price. Time to head back and relax.**

 _Nod Team_

The team got the ship to a market place to sell.

 **Kasumi's Confession: We need to sell this ship for a high price. A very high price. But stealth ships are hard to acquire and we tested all the systems last night and everything works. I just hope our selling skills is up to par.**

"Who is the best at dealing with people?" Kasumi asked

"I can." Colin volunteered.

"So can I." Catwoman replied

"Oh, please I run a bar." Colin said

"You have the personality of a grumpy old man. I can fake it." Catwoman explained as Colin looked a bit annoyed.

 **Colin's Confession: Old man? I am in my early 50's. I have more experience than you have lived. Maybe if you would stop dressing up like a cat and go around like a normal person you would be more successful.**

A couple of buyers came by to look at it.

"You take one and I take the other?" Catwoman said

"I can take both but if you insist." Colin said as Catwoman rolled her eyes. She takes the well-dressed one.

"So, this ship has a stealth system that can get you anywhere without being protected." She explained to the customer.

"Hmm yes…it looks nice. I have a group of mercenaries who I need a transport for…this would be perfect." The customer said

"So how much?" she asked

"I would love it for 50,000 credits." The customer offered

 **Catwoman's Confession: 50,000 would double what we paid for. This is great. I just need to see if I can get it higher. I hope Colin is doing a bit better. The greater price the better.**

Minutes later Catwoman met Colin in private.

"He offered 45,000." Colin said

"Mine offered 50,000." Catwoman said "Let's see if we can get the price up a bit more."

"Good idea." Colin said

 **Colin's Confession: We might be butting heads but we are working together for one goal. That is to get as much money as possible. We gave them both counter offers. We just need to see who accepts the higher offer.**

 _Zerg Team_

The team got to the space port as quite a few buyers came forward.

"Wow this is great!" Tali said excitedly "We need to get the best salesman to meet each person and look over their offers."

 **Tali's Confession: We got about 8 people interested. Normally when selling is involved it can take days but we have 1 day to sell. I need to step back and choose the best salesman on our team and hope for the best.**

"Here is the plan." Tali said gathering her team around. "Blazek, Snake, S'Krivva, Samus, and Lucario see if you can get us some good offers. Kerrigan I would use you but I think they would not like the Queen of Blades selling them ships."

"I understand." Kerrigan said

The five split up to take some of the buyers.

"So, what are you?" one of the buyers asked Lucario.

"A Lucario…a Po…an Alien…so what were you going to offer?" he asked

"20,000" the customer offered.

"Not enough." Lucario replied "We spent quite a bit. 30,000."

 **Lucario's Confession: I have no experience in selling. I fight and train. Still I was one of the best sellers in the first challenge. I will do my best. That is all I can do.**

S'Krivva was meeting with two customer's separately going between rooms.

"So, the other guy is offering 32,000." S'Krivva said

"That is too expensive. I am out." The customer said leaving.

"Cheapskate." S'Krivva said behind his back

 **S'Krivva's Confession: I got one guy to offer 32,000 and that highest so far I could get. They do not seem trusting of me since I am not human but the guy who offered the 32,000 is willing to go higher so that is a plus.**

The five came together to compare offers.

"So, 32,000 for me and 25,000 for Lucario." S'Krivva said "Samus has 22,000, Blazek has 25,000. What about you Snake?"

"I got 10,000" Snake said shrugging.

"Damn it…still too low." S'Krivva said

"We can always lie." Blazek said "Get a couple of customers to do a bidding war."

 **Snake's Confession: I am not sure why I was put on the selling team. I am not a sell but whatever. I did my best. I rather work.**

 _Results_

Both teams met in the boardroom as Nighteye walked in wearing a brand new suit.

"Welcome back. Just so you know I won the lawsuit." Nighteye said "So, let's see how we did. Kasumi how do you think you did?"

"I think we did excellent. We had a rough couple of challenges but we put aside our differences and worked well." Kasumi replied

"Jericho, did Kasumi did a good job?" Nighteye asked

"I think she did well." Jericho replied "Every listened and she was organized. Even King listened to her."

"That is good, Tali how did it go?" Nighteye asked

"We did well, we worked well and got a lot of potential customers so I think we won." Tali replied

"Lesko, did you think Tali was a good leader?" Nighteye asked

"Yes…she was strong and decisive." Lesko replied "This was a good challenge for her."

"Well I have the results. The Zerg team spent $16,950 and received $35,000 with a profit of $18,050. The Nod team spent $28,000 and received $55,000 with a profit of $27,000 which means Nod Team wins their first challenge."

The team cheers.

"Kasumi you get the profits and your team will be going to spa for a night of relaxation." Nighteye said "And Zerg Team you will come to my boardroom later. Everyone head out."

 _Nod Team Reward_

The team arrived at the spa as the men and women separated. Kasumi was getting a massage with Alyx.

"This feels nice." Alyx said "A great reward."

"It is good to win finally. I would have hated to go on a losing streak." Kasumi said. "Now if those damn cameras could go away."

 **Kasumi's Confession: We won the challenge and we got a spa day. It is good since a lot of us has been stressed out since we first lost. No talking about who should go, no fights, just relaxation.**

King was in the café eating.

"This is delicious food. Some of the best I have eaten." King said

"*beep* yeah." Jericho added as Colin was at another table. "This is why I keep volunteering for this *beep* it's a vacation."

"Hey, I live a good life already but this place is cleaner." King added

 **King's Confession: I had to suck it up and listen to Kasumi. I do not like being ordered by a woman but I hate to go early. Besides she did a decent job. I probably should have changed my attitude earlier with Alyx.**

Alyx walks into the café after her massage and sat down to order something.

"Listen, I would like to apologize for my behavior last challenge." King said

"It's fine, you worked well." Alyx replied "If I am in Project Manager again you better listen."

"Got it loud and clear." King said

 **Alyx's Confession: It was nice to keep King apologize. I hope this change everything and we can go on a winning streak. If not I will see him go home.**

Colin was listening to the entire conversation.

 **Colin's Confession: Alyx and King are not going to be friends and are both strong. King is a natural born leader. And Alyx is a fighter and a hard worker. Both I want out. Because they will be a problem for me near the end.**

 _Zerg Team_

The team was in their dorm room.

"So, I need to nominate two people." Tali said "I know who is going first."

"Who will they be?" Zach asked

"Simple, Snake." Tali said "I am not sure about the second person."

"Why me?" Snake asked

"Because you were the weakest in the challenge." Tali replied

 **Tali's Confession: Snake was rubbing a few people the wrong way in the challenge. He did not put in 100% and to make matters worse he had the lowest bid. I might just nominate a second person to help me.**

"I always put in 100%!" Snake yelled "Do not question my effort!"

"We are." Blazek said

"You barely painted the ship and I am still covered in that damn paint!" S'Krivva shouted

"Plus you had the worst offer." Blazek added "Even Lucario who had very little experience did better!"

"Whatever, I am a solider not a salesman." Snake said

"And I am Pokemon." Lucario added

 **Snake's Confession: I put in effort and if they want me gone I will fight to stay in. I deserve to prove myself. Tali needs to go since her choice to make a salvage ship doomed us.**

After the argument Tali met with Blazek.

"Listen, I might need help in the boardroom today." Tali explained "I want to bring you in, in order to take out Snake."

Blazek nodded "Of course, the guy did not pull his weight."

 **Blazek's Confession: Snake is someone I met in Heroes vs. Villains of Survivor and he was a good guy but here…well I want him gone. No way I want him to go farther. He can slide under the radar and do enough to get to the finals.**

The team goes to the boardroom.

 **Kerrigan's Confession: It's going to be an interesting boardroom. While Snake is a friend of mine I think he is the weakest but at the same time I rather Tali goes home since she is smart and she may have made some mistakes.**

 _Board Room_

The team walks into the room which was decorated in gold.

"Welcome, I made some improvements after winning that lawsuit." Nighteye said "So, take a seat and let's begin. So, Lesko what do you think caused your team to lose?"

"I guess we could not sell it for a high enough price?" Lesko replied

"And who's fault is it?" Nighteye asked

"I guess our salesmen." Lesko replied "Some did their best and others did not put fourth effort."

"Snake, what did you think was the reason you guys lost?" Nighteye asked

"We choose to refit the ship improperly." Snake replied "The other team had a stealth ship we have a salvage vessel. Big difference."

"Tali, overall how did your team do?" Nighteye asked

"They did pretty good but a few could have done better." Tali replied "Snake, Lucario, and Blazek. Those three dropped the ball on selling."

"Lucario, why do you think you did poorly in selling?" Nighteye asked

"I am not a salesman…but I did not my best since this is my second time selling. Next time I will do better." Lucario replied

"Blazek, what caused you to struggle in selling?" Nighteye asked

"The customer was cheap. He refused to budge but I have proven myself in other challenges." Blazek replied

"Tali, what is one mistake you made during the challenge?" Nighteye asked

"Probably could have gone bigger but I tried to make it a cheap purchase." Tali admitted "Despite the loss I think we did pretty good."

"Okay, Tali you can bring two people back in the boardroom with you. Who are they?" Nighteye asked

"Snake and Blazek." Tali replied "Snake because he performed the worse and did the worse out of selling and Blazek because she could have done better."

"Okay, everyone but Tali, Snake, and Blazek head back to the dorms." Nighteye said as everyone gets up and leaves. "Okay, so each of you should tell me why you should stay and why the others should go. Tali you are first."

"Well despite my loss I still did very good, the other team just did better. I got the respect of my team." Tali replied "Snake should go because he put the least amount of effort into the challenge. Blazek while did not do as well as she should have is still valuable to the team."

"Snake what about you?" Nighteye asked

"I always put in effort and I am not a salesman. Blazek is better at it and she failed." Snake replied

"Okay, Blazek?" Nighteye asked

"Well I did not have much luck this time but I still had a better offer than some of the others and I worked my ass off. Not to mention that I sold a lot in the first challenge and put in a lot of work in the second challenge the person who should go home is Snake. Sorry but you are the weakest with the least amount of skills in this game." Blazek explained

"I understand." Snake replied

"Well after considering who should go home is…Snake…you are eliminated." Nighteye said. "You were lackluster in the challenge and did the worst in selling." Snake sighed and got up. He gathered his bags and exited the building and went into a taxi.

 **Snake's Final Words: I did not expect to go this early but I went under the radar and I understood why I left. I was hoping to rely on past allies but Blazek and Kerrigan always play their own games.**

Notes on the booted: Snake was a filler character. I had no long term plan for him but I could not find him an interesting story to go with.


End file.
